chibi chrona
by pierrot2596
Summary: se cree que las personas calladas tienen las mentes mas ruidosas, maka y los chicos quieren saber que es lo que en verdad pasa por la cabeza de chrona y con ayuda de blair logran que hable. tendremos una pequeña boca floja en shibusen


**a peticion de clara sempai**

 **chibi chrona**

 **resumen**

se cree que las personas calladas tienen las mentes mas ruidosas, maka y los chicos quieren saber que es lo que en verdad pasa por la cabeza de chrona y con ayuda de blair logran que hable. tendremos una pequeña boca floja en shibusen

 **soul eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes u.u**

era una tarde "normal" entre amigos. claro, lo normal para ellos: patty riendo escandalosamente, maka y Soul discutiendo, black star alardeando ser un dios y tsubaki tratando de calmarlo, kid en un ataque de siemetria mientras liz se arreglaba las uñas indiferente a todo. chrona solo observaba asustada como un simple comentario podía causar tantos problemas.

en ese momento los tres técnicos maka, kid y black star comenzaron a discutir entre si. cuando chrona quiso escapar su amiga rubia la "metió " en el problema

\- ... y chrona esta totalmente de acuerdo con migo, ¿ no es asi chrona? - pregunto maka

\- bueno yo ...

\- porsupuesto que no pecho plano, chrona cree en su dios

\- b-black star yo...

\- callate mono asimétrico! sabemos que ninguno de ustedes tiene la razon

-ya no te voy a bendecir con el privilegio de hablarte rayitas. chrona dile a kid que se calle

obviamente la pelirosa no pudo hacerlo

\- eso es tan inmaduro black star! - intervino liz mientras las demás armas solo observaban

\- maka dile a liz que no moleste a su dios

\- tu no le estabas hablando a kid

\- kid dile a soul que esta fastidiando al gran black star

\- dicelo tu asimétrico

en ese momento a maka ya se le había colmado la paciencia

\- BASTAAAA! *maka chop*

los tres chicos quedaron inconscientes por el golpe, cuando la oji jade volvió a su amiga de ojos tristes esta ya no estaba.

mas tarde en el shibusen.

maka y los demás decidieron buscar a chrona

\- creen que este molesta? - pregunto maka desanimada

\- maka chan chrona nunca se molestaría con tigo - intento alentarla tsubaki

-chrona nunca se molesta con nadie- comento liz

-o eso es lo que nos quiere hacer creer- hablo black star de manera sospechosa

-que quieres decir black?

\- ya saben, ella nunca dice nada. no sabemos que es lo que piensa en verdad. y tal vez no quiere que nos enteremos porque son cosas malas

\- estas insinuando que ella es hipócrita?

-estoy de acuerdo con el

-SOUL!

\- yo solo digo que no la conocemos tan bien si no sabemos que piensa, maka

\- yo si la conozco. soy su mejor amiga y se todo sobre ella

\- en serio, todo? - pregunto con intriga el joven shinigami quien hasta ese momento no había intervenido en la conversación. al parecer el tambien tenia curiosidad a cerca de lo que pensaba la espedachina del shibusen y de todos ellos

todos se quedaron pensativos y mas aun maka quien se sentía un poco mal al nunca haberse preocupado por la opiniones de su amiga. nisiquiera sabia donde buscaron en su cuarto, el unico lugar al que se suponía ella siempre estaría.

horas despues como no tenían ni idea de donde seguir buscando desidieron dejarlo pasar y dejar que chrona estuviera sola y la verían mañana. todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares pero maka aun seguía muy preocupada

-hola blair- saludaron Soul y maka al llegar a su apartamento

-hola maka chan. Soul kun. estoy haciendo la cena- saludo la gata mágica desde la cocina donde estaba friendo pescado

-ok. ire por una pizza- menciono Soul mientras salia de nuevo

blair se acerco a maka y noto que se encontraba algo decaida

-que te ocurre maka chan? te vez triste

-nada. es solo que ... no se lo que piensa chrona - contesto desanimada

-y... quieres saberlo? - pregunto la gata con una sonrisa sospechosa lo cual capturo la atención de la joven técnica

\- y como?

entonces blair saco de entre sus cosas un frasquito con un extraño liquido azul

-que es eso? - pregunto la rubia ceniza asombrada y curiosa

\- es una poción de la verdad. si la bebe dira todo lo que piensa sin excepción - explico la gata - pero recuerda la mente de una persona es un lugar muy privado

antes de que se diera cuenta maka ya había salido corriendo con la posion en su en su poder. volvió al shibusen y para su suerte chrona ya estaba en su habitación

-hola chrona- saludo muy contenta

-maka! - fue lo que alcanso a mencionar la pelirosa de la sorpresa- q-que haces aqui?

-quería disculparme con tigo por lo de esta mañana. además te traje esto - hablo feliz entregándole el frasquito

-y que es?

-es... es... una una bebida, si un refresco. te lo trage como disculpa

chrona ingenuamente decidió recibir el presente

\- vamos, bebelo- maka insistía

la pelirosa destapó el frasco con un poco de temor y lo bebió de un solo trago

\- sabe un poco amargo- alcanzo a mencionar antes de caer desmayada

maka se asusto muchísimo y regreso a toda prisa con blair. pero blair le menciono que eso era normal y que la poción daría efecto en la mañana y de paso no la dejaron volver a salir

al dia siguiente

maka se despertó muy temprano y se fue directo al shibusen a buscar a su amiga y ver como estaba. corrió directo a la parte baja hasta llegar a la habitación de chrona. toco varias veces la puerta y al no recibir respuesta abrio la puerta muy alarmada. chrona estaba dormida en su cama y parecía que todo estaba normal. maka se sintió muy aliviada hasta que sintió una pequeña manita tocando su pierna

\- maka chan! buenos dias- saludo una infantil voz

y maka se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una pequeña pelirosa, para ser mas exactos otra chrona pero mas pequeñita

\- ho-hola - se atrevió a saludar maka reprimiendo un grito de sorpresa - qui-quien eres pequeña?

-soy chrona

la técnica de colegas volvió su vista a la cama en negacion

\- ayer despues de que tome esa cosa amarga me levante con mucho sueño y me fui a la cama. y ahora tambien estoy aqui, tampoco entiendo que paso

maka intento analizar la situacion y penso que había sido por la posima pero no entendía como. en ese momento, la chrona que se encontraba en la cama despertó. se quedo en silencio observando a la niña con curiosidad y luego dirigió su vista a maka preguntando que ocurría con la mirada.

\- hey chrona...buenos dias. esta niña ... pues .. eres tu - contesto la albarn riendo nerviosamente y rascandose la nuca

\- chrona idiota. tengo hambre levantate - grito ragnarock saliendo de su espalda

\- yo tambien tengo hambre pero no hago escandalo - menciono la niña y ragnarock volvió la atención hacia ella - a mi tambien me da hambre pero tu siempre te comes todo y no me das nada además de que siempre estas pidiendo comida

\- en serio? - pregunto asombrado

\- como cuando finjo que tus golpecitos duelen para que no lo hagas mas duro - sonrio divertida

\- que mala eres - comento ragnarock volviendo su atencion hacia chrona desde encima de su cabeza

\- y a pesar de que eres irritante, grosero, molesto, inoportuno y agresivo te quiero

\- de verdad? - pregunto abrazando a chrona por el cuello

\- siempre hemos estado juntos, no me imagino la vida sin ti - afirmo la niña- vamos a comer

asi chibi chrona salio seguida por maka y chrona, y ragnarock desde su espalda.

 **hasta ahi**

 **pronto actualizo**


End file.
